Visions of Vengeance
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images/3/32/Visions_of_vegeance.png Visions of Vengeance is a story serial following Opehri, Gatris Nui, and a third mysterious figure and what lies under Coska Nui. Category:Stories Chapter 1 Let me say, before I begin my account on the whole Artifact Crises, I would like to say that dreaming is a powerful tool. Since the dawn of all that have lived, dreams have been the source of inspiration to some of the most interesting and odd ideas that the world has known. However, there is a dark side to dreaming. A wise man once said that "Dreams can be your heaven or hell". More often than not, it is the latter. In this case, it is the later. ---- Before the Great Beings, there was another. It made a creation of unimaginable power, and gave it to the Great Beings. The Great Beings were mystified by the object, and placed it in hiding to prevent it from falling in the wrong hands. Alas, they didn't hide it well enough. ---- I awoke with a start. Having dreams about large stone heads with glowing red eyes like huge pits of molten protodermis is never fun, unless you're a Ta-Matoran with an urge to surf on pits of lava. I walked to the window. Below me sat my people, the residents of Coska Nui. In the distance I could see the volcano and the sea, and even a few flying rahi. Strange, I thought, the volcano seemed more active than normal. It must be the archivists adding a new annex that hit the lava chamber walls. Here on the island we were under the constant threat of that big lump of rock. We had scientists monitor it 24/7. If it was going to blow, I would know by now. I pondered at the volcano until somebody opening the door snapped me out of my trance. "Who—" I was suddenly flying out the window, gravity greedily grabbing me, pulling me down, the ground coming up to meet me. Whoever had opened the door had lunged behind me before I could turn around and had pushed me out the window. And now I was plummeting to my death. Chapter 2 Ker-BOOM. As I hit the ground, I noticed that it sounded louder than it should've. Now, before you ask how I feel pain, I'll state that in my years guarding the World Schism I developed an organic layer over my metal. This allowed me to feel senses. So, my whole body was surging with pain, rushing in like waves. I rolled over and examined my body. My legs were completely crippled into a large heap of scarp metal. I looked up at the Tower of USS. It was in the distance now, which wasn't possible, because when I fell I should've fell straight down. I then realized what the extra sound was. The whole top of the tower was gone in a huge fireball of smoke and flame, papers fluttering and wall struts swinging. My home, I thought, had been obliterated. It was all gone. But whoever had pushed me out of the window had saved my life. Twice, actually, because it had somehow diverted me from the city so I wasn't killed by the rain of glass. I could hear people in the city screaming for their lives. I had to get to a Ga-Matoran village, heal, and get back to my people fast. ---- Kappa was of no help. He refused to involve himself in what he called "our pitiful little Great Spirit games". That left no choice. I had to face Teridax Nui myself. Which, was harder than it sounded. Turning into my intangible form, I sped faster than light towards Wai Whetuao. A bright light suddenly threw me off course, leaving me spinning in the cosmos. I then sped off again but found myself in the gravitational pull of a vast sandy, barren world. I felt that I should know the name of the horrible planet, but it was lost to me. Even though I was intangible, somehow something in the bleached sands was pulling me down. I could start to make out villages, and arena, some mountains... this world seemed primitive. I could have never known how terribly wrong I was. Chapter 3 Object detected Scanning... ... IDENT:Gatris Nui (gs) Divert? Y N Y ... Target diverted. (13.3 seconds) I hated this place. The air was, well, arid, and there was no water in sight for miles. I had lost my ability to become intangible, let alone change shape. This world had deprived me of everything I knew, everyone I known, everyplace I've been. In this world I was not a Great Spirit, but a wanderer. The locals called this hellish place "Bara Magna", which sounded familiar, but I still couldn't remember everything. The people called themselves "Agori" and the taller ones were "Glatorian". They spoke of an arena where they fought in place of the Agori. They also told me of other species: Skrall, Bonehunters, and Vorox. I felt all of their presences, but I felt someone...out of place, like me. Maybe it was one of the long-lost Spirits, such as Oej, or Laksuj-Konom, or even Remortha? It seemed that all my brothers had disappeared, and now even Mata Nui was gone. My people, back in civilization, wondered where I was. Wai Whetuao, now that I thought of it, had no protectors. Characters *Opehri *Gatris Nui *Ga-Matoran (mentioned) *Bright Light *Mysterious figure *Random Citi Matoran *Oej (mentioned) *Remortha (mentioned) *Laksuj-Konom (mentioned)